With ever growing demand for mobile broadband data services and a shortage of contiguously large portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum for deployment, next generation broadband wireless access networks may be deployed with fewer RF spectrum resources. Furthermore, as the systems are deployed and the need for higher data rates arises, the performance demands of the broadband wireless access networks may increase. For example, streaming broadband video requires significant amounts of bandwidth that is increasingly difficult to provide with the limited RF spectrum resources typically assigned to a wireless communications system. In addition, more users are migrating towards wireless communications systems for their communications services, thereby increasing system load and further decreasing the bandwidth available to any one user or the collective system overall. Consequently, there may be a substantial need to improve performance of wireless communication systems by more efficiently using the RF spectrum available to a device, network or system.